Sister
by starlight930
Summary: No, not Harry's long lost sister! Read. Review.


Read. I don't own anything, except for Luna. Review.   
  
  
She stronde confidently down the train, sure she would find a spot to sit. After checking all the other compartments, which were all full except the one her brother was in, she opened the door to the last compartment. Three heads turned to look at her, one girl with brown bushy hair and two boys, one with black hair and glasses, one with red hair and more freckles than necesscary.   
"Hi! Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full up."  
"Sure," answered the brown haired girl. "What's you're name?"  
"Luna. Luna Malfoy."  
  
**** End Prologue ****  
  
Chapt 1  
  
"What?!" the red haired one nearly fell out of his seat.  
"What?"   
"Did you say that your last name is Malfoy?" asked the black haired boy, whom Luna now realized to be Harry Potter.   
"Yeah. So?"  
They just stared at her, taking in her appearance. She certantly looked like a Malfoy, with a delicatly pointed face, silvery grey eyes, and a sheet of blond hair that fell to the middle of her back.   
"OK. I'll ask questions now. What are your names?"  
"I'm Hermionie Granger, he's Ron Weasly and he's Harry Potter," the brown-haired girl explained, pointing to each person in turn.  
"Pleased to meet you. Can I sit down now?"  
"Oh sure, come on in." Harry said.  
Luna walked in and flopped down onto one of the chairs.   
"I haven't seen you before. What house are you in? Since you're a Malfoy, I would think you were in Slytherin"  
"I don't know. You haven't seen me before because I haven't been here before. I went to Beaubaxtons. I'm in my fifth year."  
The compartment door burst open and Draco Malfoy burst in, looking flustered. "Luna! What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making friends!"  
"But... "  
"But what? These are my new friends, Hermionie Grang-  
"But-"  
"DON'T INTURRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING! As I was saying, Hermionie Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter."  
"Father won't like this."  
"Since when do care about what father likes?"  
"Well you should!"  
"Well I don't!"  
"You should!"  
"I don't!"  
"You should!"  
"Listen to us! We haven't seen eachother in five years and we are still bickering like little children." Luna ran up to Draco and gave him a big hug. His face turned bright pink and he tried to pull away. "It's good to see you little brother." Luna let go and Draco turned and almost ran from the room, leaving the door open behind him. She jumped up and shut the door. "So do any of you have any siblings?"  
Quickly reganing thier composure, Harry and Hermionie shook their heads while Ron nodded. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny."   
"That's a lot. It's only me and Draco in my family. How does Draco act at school? He already acted different than he would have at home."  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
"Well, at home, he would have been a lot nicer. He didn't give me a hug, and he was rude."  
"He would have given you a hug?!" asked Hermionie.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, anyway, he's really mean, to us anyway, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle are always following him around, protecting him. I don't think he would say the things he does if he didn't have them to protect him," Harry said.  
"Slimy git," Ron muttered under his breath.  
"Seems like he's built quite a reputation for himself here," Luna said thoughtfully. "We'll have to fix that."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, but we will."  
A voice was heard through the train. ' We will be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour. Please change into your school robes. Leave your wands in your trunks. First years, go to the left end of the platform and follow Hagrid.'  
They all changed into thier robes and, when the train slowed to a stop, got thier luggage and took them to the horse-less carrages. They got in and rode to the castle. Once there, they got out and went to the Great Hall. Or, Harry and company did. Luna had to report to McGongal to see about being sorted. It was decided that she would be sorted first, then the first years. After much waiting and milling around with the first years, it was time to be sorted.   
"Before we sort the first years, we have to sort a transfer student. Malfoy, Luna."  
Luna stepped up to they stool and put the tattered sorting hat on. 'Hmmmm... You're a tough one. Sarazar's blood and heir, but definatly Griffindor material.' 'Listen up hat. You're gonna put me in Griffindor if you know what's good for you.' 'Okay. I was going to put you there anyway.' 'Sure you were.' 'I was! Anyway, fine, GRIFFINDOR!!'  
Luna walked to the Griffindor table. She saw her brother looking at her, shocked, from the Slytherin table. She supposed he was thinking, 'A Malfoy, in Griffindor?!' She would be right. Luna waved to him. Draco scowled, and looked away.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Ron.  
"Doing what?" Luna replied, smiling innocently.  
"Oh, never mind."  
"Okay." Luna turned back to her plate and started heaping food onto her plate. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie did the same, and, since they were all eating, there wasn't much conversation for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, they went up to Griffindor tower, told the Fat Lady the password (jabberwock), and went to the dormitories to unpack and then go to sleep.   
  
Yes, it sucks, I know, so just deal with it. Please, please review. 


End file.
